1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper clipboard structures and more particularly to a sign-in sheet and support clipboard therefor which is privacy-compliant with the Health Information Patient Privacy Act (HIPPA).
2. Description of Related Art
The use of clipboards which have a generally flat writing surface for supporting a separate sheet of writing material which is clamped in place by a clamp attached at one end of the clipboard are well known. In addition, a number of prior art patented devices are known to applicant which disclose unique clipboard structure for various purposes.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,730, Shulyak discloses a clipboard having thumb holes oriented along one side margin adapted for better holding of the clipboard during use.
A courier clipboard was invented by Mexicotte and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,324 which includes a scale within a hollow box, the cover acting as a clipboard when in a closed position.
Several clipboard design patents are also disclosed in prior art. One such design by Longhurst teaches an automobile desk with privacy screen in U.S. Des. 353,275, while, in U.S. Des. 324,399, a combined clipboard and stationery supply case invented by Murphy is there disclosed.
One of the co-inventors of the present case, K. Offenhauer, teaches a clipboard having a writing paper dispenser associated with the paper clip providing a high degree of convenience associated with such clipboard devices in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,012.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,141, Hunter teaches a clipboard adapted for multi-function use having a closely spaced pair of panel-like members for receiving printed information therebetween while also providing a writing surface in a conventional clipboard fashion.
Another unique clipboard adapted for multi-function use was invented by Hunter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,034. The clip portion of a clipboard configured as a housing with a lid is taught by Cornell in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,382. In this device, the lid for the housing is selectively moveable to control access into the housing. Additional members are provided for removable attachment of a writing implement to the board itself.
An illuminated clipboard with a moveable writing surface is disclosed by Brotz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,223 which may be attached to the upper thigh of a user such as someone piloting a plane or driving an automobile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,589, Yuh teaches a clipboard having a clip mechanism including two spaced protuberances, a flexible plate and two U-shaped fastening members for fastening the body and the plate together for holding papers. A retractable hanging device and a board mechanism having four bottom channels for securing the clip mechanism to the board is also shown.
None of the above known prior art clipboard devices, however, appear to offer any degree of privacy with respect to previously recorded names and signatures, which privacy is required under HIPPA to be maintained as confidential information. This structure and functional feature of the present invention is clearly directed to that end and provides for the complete privacy associated with each patient or visitor sign-in on a multiple signature sign-in sheet attached to the clipboard itself.